ninsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Clans
This page is an index of all the clans in the Naruto world. It also serves as reference for all clans common and unlikely to appear in Konoha as well as any rules applied to them. Native Clans to Konohagakure Aburame Clan The Aburame Clan (油女一族, Aburame Ichizoku) are one of Konoha's four noble clans. They are infamous of their use of special chakra-eating bugs that nest within the bodies of the Aburame. *Use bug types instead of chakra natures. Akimichi Clan The Akimichi Clan (秋道一族, Akimichi Ichizoku) are another of Konoha's four noble clans. They are known for their hiden which allows them to change their size to gigantic proportion. *Can not have advanced natures/kekkei genkai. *Must have Yang Release in order to use hiden. Inuzuka Clan The Inuzuka Clan (犬塚一族, Inuzuka Ichizoku) are a family in Konoha that are known for their ninken companions that they fight with. They can easily be spotted by the red markings on their cheeks. *Can not have advanced natures/kekkei genkai. Nara Clan The Nara Clan (奈良一族, Nara Ichizoku) are one of Konoha's many clans. They are known for tending to their deer and their ability to manipulate their shadows. *Can not have advanced natures/kekkei genkai. *Must have Yin Release in order to use hiden. Sarutobi Clan The Sarutobi Clan (猿飛一族, Sarutobi Ichizoku) is one of Konoha's many clans. They have an affinity for fire and are known for their devotion to the Senju philosophy: The Will of Fire. *Must have Fire Release as their affinity. Senju Clan The Senju Clan (千手一族, Senju Ichizoku) are better known as the founding clan of Konoha. There are an exceptional few who possess their awful and terrifying kekkei genkai, Wood Release. *Members who are interested in having this clan's kekkei genkai must consult Yoshitora. Yamanaka Clan The Yamanaka Clan (山中一族, Yamanaka Ichizoku) is one of Konoha's many clans. They specialize in mind-related techniques and run a local floral shop in Konohagakure. *Can not have advanced natures/kekkei genkai. Common Clans This is a list of clans that are otherwise unremarkable or have no current affiliation or direct tie to any hidden village. More than likely, you could find these clans almost anywhere if you just look in the right places. Fūma Clan The Fūma Clan (風魔一族, Fūma Ichizoku) a common clan spread far across the known shinobi world. While they are far-spread, they are also very diverse and hold no uniformity aside from the name which they give a common claim to the Fūma Shuriken. Jūgo's Clan An unnamed and far-flung family that have the unique kekkei genkai that allows them to absorb natural energy. As a side effect, when using this trait members of the family exhibit psychotic and wrathful behavior. It is through this same process they can also achieve bodily transformation. *Can not have advanced natures/kekkei genkai outside of their own. Kaguya Clan The Kaguya Clan, (かぐや一族, Kaguya Ichizoku) a savage and brutal clan known well for their savage and brutal values that they uphold. There are a rare few among them that possess the ability to manipulate their bones. *Can not have advanced natures/kekkei genkai outside of their own. Uzumaki Clan The Uzumaki Clan (うずまき一族, Uzumaki Ichizoku) are a similarly far-spread clan like the Fūma. The only thing they are known for are their excellent specialists in fūinjutsu. Note: There are, of course, various other smaller families not mentioned here simply due to a current lack of information so on. This extends to the Hatake, Hoshigaki, Lee, Momochi; etc. Clans Outside of Konohagakure This is a list of clans exclusive to other villages and would be rather skeptical to find anywhere outside of their native village. While this doesn't necessarily make them an unplayable clan currently, if anyone is interested in playing as any of them they will need to speak to Yoshitora but not before considering these vital points to explain why it's unlikely that it will be seriously considered. #People who betray their village and desert it will be considered missing-nin and placed in their former village's Bingo Book. Because of their actions alone, it is obvious these types of people can not be trusted. Giving asylum to these criminals would only bring unwarranted tension. #These missing-nin belonging to a clan or not have some type of information on them regarding their village. Information which can be found through interrogation or advanced autopsies that can reveal a great deal of information about one's village. There is little to no benefit at that point to keep them alive when there are better ways of extracting information from them when they're dead and there's money on their heads. #Overall, missing-nin are essentially against the world itself when dealing with other shinobi. Seeking help from them is the last thing you would want to try. Hōzuki Clan The Hōzuki Clan (鬼灯一族, Hōzuki Ichizoku), a special clan from Kirigakure known for their water-based hiden which they use to convert their bodies to liquid to serve various purposes from infiltration to becoming physically immune to almost all physical attacks. Yuki Clan The Yuki Clan (雪一族, Yuki Ichizoku), a clan infamously known for their powerful kekkei genkai the Ice Release. Given their inherent power, there are many in the Land of Water that either hate them, fear them or even both despite their generally withdrawn presence.